


The first of the Mikoto

by ZxshadowxZ



Series: Therapist Moth Au [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Original Peacock user
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZxshadowxZ/pseuds/ZxshadowxZ
Summary: If the ability to make a world without pain appeared before you, would you fight for it?The boy has decided that he would change this world at any costand so descends into the night, blade in hand, ready to fight against those the city lovesno cost is too high...
Series: Therapist Moth Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869106
Kudos: 1





	The first of the Mikoto

On a cold night, with the full moon shining down upon the sleeping people, standing atop the city of light’s famous spire stood a solitary figure wearing a hooded cloak, dyed sapphire, stylized with Scarlet lines spreading throughout the cloak-like veins, joining together on his back in the form of an eye.

The figure pushed his arm out, splitting the cloak open, holding his palm out in front of him, a spiral of violet and azure swirling around his arm, before coming together in the form of a feather, and with a flick of his wrist flew into the sky before him, growing into the form of a sphere, a mask of light appearing in front of the shadowed face.

**“My name is Izanami, and you, my hatred, are henceforth known as** **Hiruko”**

At the boy’s words the sphere began to transform once more, the sphere- no, the _egg_ began to crack, and in a burst of light the figure became visible, a myriad of limbs bursting out from the sphere, before absorbing the shards into itself, the monstrous spider fell, quickly stabbing its blade-like limbs into the side of the tower, anchoring itself.

As the connection to the beast stabilized itself, a maniacal grin spread across the boy's face, a rush of power coursing through his veins.

The monster remained frozen, its scarlet eyes gazing up at its summoner, unmoving, with a sigh the Peacock spoke, “oh, that's right, you need to be ordered don't you?”

In an instant the mask of light had returned, **“In this city exist the wielders of the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculous, I want them, cut them down so I can retrieve them”**

With a spine shattering roar the monster leapt from the tower towards the nearest roof, seeking its prey

**“So? Has it been done?”**

A voice flowed into the Peacocks mind, the voice of the man who has been terrorizing the city for the last two years, the wielder of the Butterfly Miraculous, known only as Hawkmoth.

“Of course, the Mikoto has been created and is now running through the city, seeking out the heroes, it won't be long until they show up to try and stop it, I’ll strike when their guard is down”

Holding his arm to the sky, magic spiralled around it once more, and in a burst of feathers the Miraculous holder's weapon appeared, the boy grabbed the spear, and with a spin, leapt from the building to the city below.

_He had work to do..._

**Author's Note:**

> so apparently this is still a thing
> 
> no, I don't know why
> 
> if your curious about this Au the details are contained on the Zombie Nathaniel Discord server, link bellow
> 
> https://discord.gg/vxX6Mf


End file.
